Laisse moi rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité
by Aya-chan love japan
Summary: " Je serais ton allié et je te protègerais, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer! " Et si Yuki faisait le choix de rester auprès de Zero plutôt que Kaname...
1. Prologue

**Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité**

**Prologue**

.

_Ma mémoire ne commence qu'il y a dix ans, par un jour de neige._

J'ai été adoptée par le directeur de l'Académie Cross, Kaien Kurosu. Mon nom est Yuki Kurosu et je suis élève en première année de la Day class, ainsi que chargée de discipline à l'Académie.

Dans ce célèbre internat pour lycéens, il existe une classe normale, la Day class et une classe de nuit, la Night class. Ces deux classes se partagent l'Académie, le jour et la nuit.

Mon rôle, en tant que chargée de discipline, est de contenir les élèves de la Day class au moment du changement de classe, le soir et de patrouiller une bonne partie de la nuit, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élève de la Day class ne s'approche des élèves de la Night class.

Si les élèves de la Day class se mettent dans des états d'euphorie voir d'hystérie tous les soirs, c'est parce que la Night class est un groupe d'élite composé uniquement de canons !

Ah Kaname Kuran, c'est le chef de la Night class, le président du pavillon de la lune mais c'est aussi l'homme qui m'a sauvé il y a dix ans, par ce jour de neige ! Il a toute mon adoration et mon affection et je ne saurais jamais le remercier de m'avoir sauvé cette nuit là !

Je ne suis pas seule dans mon travail de chargée de discipline, nous sommes deux !

Zero Kiryu a lui aussi été recueilli par le directeur, il y a de ça quatre ans ! Il n'aime pas ce travail et déteste par-dessus tous les élèves de la Night class, en particulier Kaname !

Car la Night class n'est pas une simple classe de beaux jeunes surdoués, elle cache un secret que les élèves normaux de la Day class ignorent. Ce sont tous des Vampires !

Quand à nous deux, « chargés de disciplines » n'est qu'une façade, en vérité nous sommes les Gardiens de l'Académie chargés de protéger le secret de la Night class !

Nous possédons chacun une arme anti-vampire. Mon arme, à moi, est un bâton rétractable que je porte en permanence, fixé à ma cuisse. Il réagit au contact avec les vampires, tout coup porté avec celui-ci, inflige une décharge électrique. Quand à Zero, son arme est le Bloody Rose, un pistolet qui réduit en poussière n'importe quel vampire dans son champ de tir !

Car depuis l'aube des temps, dans l'ombre de l'histoire, la guerre entre vampires et humains fait rage. Seule une poignée de personnages importants est au courant de cette histoire secrète, mais l'existence de ces effrayantes créatures est une réalité !

Et si Zero déteste autant les vampires, c'est parce qu'il y a quatre ans, il a vu sa famille se faire massacrer par Shizuka Hio, une vampiresse de sang pur, et a lui-même été mordu !

Ça, je ne viens de l'apprendre que récemment !

Zero s'est juré de continuer à se battre, tout en sachant qu'il est condamné ! Seul mon sang lui permet de pas sombre vers le stade du level E !

Je ne le laisserais pas devenir un monstre, je lui ai promis ! Je le protègerais et resterais à ses côtés quoiqu'il m'en coûte !

_**Voilà, je ne savais pas trop comment commencer, alors je me suis fortement inspirée du manga et des résumés pour récapituler l'histoire pour ceux ou celle qui ne la connaissent pas...**_


	2. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 1**

**Cauchemars **

_- Où suis-je ? _

Tout est si calme, trop calme, je me sens oppressée, il règne ici une ambiance lourde et menaçante, j'ai du mal à respirer….

_- Quelle est cette odeur nauséabonde ? _

Je regarde tout autour de moi et ne reconnais rien ! Je me trouve dans une grande pièce sombre, on dirait un salon dans une vieille maison d'époque renaissance. Il fait nuit ! Je m'habitue doucement à la pénombre... C'est là que mon sang se glace, il y a du sang, du sang partout, sur les murs, les meubles, au sol mais également sur mes mains, mes vêtements…partout… je suis recouverte de sang…..Je ne comprends pas, que se passe t-il ? J'ai peur, si peur.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné dans ma poitrine ! Quelqu'un ?! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Pitié ! Je crie, je hurle dans cette maison vide !

Dans un bond, je me relève, mon corps semble réagir plus vite que mon esprit et m'entraîne dans une course folle pour trouver la sortie et fuir cette maison, fuir tout ce sang….

Une fois dehors je continue ma course, mes jambes m'entrainent le plus loin possible de cet endroit sanglant. Je cours à en perdre haleine, malgré ma peur je suis bientôt obligée de m'arrêter à bout de souffle ! Mon regard se pose autour de moi… la neige, il y a de la neige à perte de vue…. Je me retourne brusquement, j'ai le sentiment d'être suivie. La peur s'empare à nouveau de moi.

- Qui est là ?

Personne ! Il n'y a rien, à part cette étendue de neige, quand soudain un bruit retentit, déchirant….

J'ai mal, la douleur est intenable. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient de me transpercer la poitrine de part en part. Instinctivement, je mets mes mains sur ma poitrine, tentant désespérément d'atténuer cette douleur, en vain ! Mon sang s'écoule inexorablement de moi et recouvre la neige si blanche et si pure !

Je m'effondre, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ma vue se trouble….

Qui est cet homme qui me regarde ? Il a l'air si triste...des yeux bordeaux, je les connais ?

-_ Kaname_

Je me laisse peu à peu sombrer, ce sera bientôt fini…..

- _Yuki, Yuki, _

Cette voix, quelqu'un m'appelle…

_-Yuki, je t'en prie._

Je connais cette voix si douce et tendre.

_-Yuki, réveille-toi je t'en supplie reviens à toi._

- Mmm, dis-je dans un souffle.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de contempler ma mort.

-Yuki ouvre les yeux.

Malgré tout j'obéis à cette voix familière et j'ouvre lentement les yeux.

- ZERO

Zero était au-dessus de moi et me secouait légèrement, quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux. Il me serra si fort contre lui, je sentais sa peur et sa détresse à travers son étreinte, il tremblait ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

- Tu m'as fait peur, idiote

Je me souvenais maintenant.

Après notre dernière ronde dans l'académie, Zero m'avait laissé la priorité à la salle de bain afin que je me rafraîchisse avant d'aller me coucher ! J'étais entrain de me sécher les cheveux quand soudain j'avais perdu connaissance, pour me réveiller dans cette pièce sombre et remplie de sang !

- Zero tu me serres trop fort, j'arrive plus à respirer, dis-je dans un soupir

Il relâcha instantanément son étreinte et détourna aussitôt la tête, il rougissait. Lui, rougir ma vue devait se jouer de moi.

-Désolé, mais j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, tu te débattais tellement…. Je t'ai entendue hurler et quand je suis entrain dans la salle de bain, tu étais par terre prise de convulsions et je….

Je l'interrompis :

- Pardon Zero, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je vais bien.

J'avais posé timidement ma main sur sa joue afin qu'il tourne son visage vers moi, pour qu'il me regarde et qu'il puisse voir dans mes yeux que tout aller bien, que j'allais bien. Je voulais le rassurer en lui adressant un sourire.

Ses orbes mauves me regardaient intensivement comme sil voulait lire en moi et savoir ce qu'il mettait arriver !

- Arrête ! Pas la peine de prendre cet air si inquiet, je poussais son visage avec ma main.

- Ça t'ennuie que je m'inquiète pour toi….. ? dit-il avec un regard vide.

Je baissais la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux :

- Ce n'est pas…ça…c'est du gâchis…

Je redressais la tête et lui offrais mon plus beau sourire :

- Je ne veux pas que tu passes le précieux temps qu'il te reste à t'inquiéter pour moi, Zero. Je vais bien, tu sais alors…..pense plus à toi qu'à moi.

- Yuki, je ….. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Ses yeux mauves me transperçaient, il avait saisit mon poignet et rapprocha lentement son visage du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, mes joues se colorèrent légèrement.

Quel était ce sentiment qui naissait en moi ? Pourquoi j'ai si chaud et me sent mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il puisse…..m'embrasser. C'est ça, il va m'embrasser, mais Zero est comme un frère pour moi, alors pourquoi je ne le repousse pas… j'ai envie qu'il le fasse…mon esprit s'embrouille je ne sais plus où j'en suis quand tout d'un coup, il baissa la tête et dit :

- Oublie ça.

Zero attrapa ma main, qui était toujours posée sur son visage, il la retira doucement et me tira légèrement pour m'aider à me redresser.

- D'ac…d'accord, dis-je tout en détournant la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble.

Il ne me demanda plus rien. Il avait cette expression qu'il aborde si souvent, le regard vide et triste. C'était moi la cause de cette souffrance, j'en étais sûre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, il ne me dirait rien de toute façon et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage en lui racontant mes hallucinations! Je sortis donc de la salle de bain et le laissait, le tout dans le silence le plus total !

Sur le pas de la porte, je me retournais et lui dis :

- Zero, merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Et je sortis en direction de ma chambre, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le levé du jour et une autre journée de cours nous attendait demain.

Une fois Yuki sortit de la salle de bain, Zero se laissa glisser au sol une main sur le visage et l'autre posé sur son genou replié.

- Yuki…tu vas finir par me rendre fou…

Dans la chambre de Yuki :

- Yori dort à point fermer. Yuki, sois silencieuse, ne la réveille surtout pas…, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je me glissais sous les couvertures et tenter de trouver le sommeil, difficile à faire !

Je repensais à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?_

Qu'est-ce que Zero est pour moi ? Il avait failli m'embrasser, j'en rougissais encore. Je n'avais pas tenté de le repousser. Pourquoi ?

J'éprouvais beaucoup d'affections pour Zero, mes sentiments auraient-ils évolué ? L'amour que je lui portais en tant que « frère » serait plus que de l'affection et de la tendresse…. Je secouais ma tête tentant de chasser ces idées de mon esprit.

Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, le protéger !

Depuis maintenant quatre ans, je m'efforçais d'apaiser sa tristesse et sa peine en lui souriant tous les jours et en étant présente à ses côtés, sans jamais me douter que sa souffrance était bien plus profonde ! Je l'avais blessé sans le vouloir, en lui répétant sans cesse que tous les vampires n'étaient pas tous des êtres avides et mauvais !

Kaname était lui aussi un vampire de sang pur et il avait toujours été bon avec moi. C'est lui qui m'avait sauvée il y a dix ans des griffes d'un vampire ! Je me suis montrée si cruelle envers Zero sans le savoir !

Voilà maintenant quelques semaines que j'avais découvert la triste vérité sur Zero. Ce fameux soir, où il avait perdu le contrôle et m'avait mordu….

Un vampire, c'était un vampire !

Il s'était fait mordre par cette sang-pur, celle qui avait attaqué et massacré sa famille et lui avait infligé ce triste sort, celui de devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, une créature de la nuit !

Malheureusement pour lui, le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas là. La transformation était lente et douloureuse et son sort était tout tracé. La finalité, pour un humain mordu par un sang pur, était le stade du level E ! Zero allait devenir une bête assoiffé de sang, il allait perdre son humanité et il m'avait demandé, quand ce moment serait venu, de mettre fin à ces jours !

Le pistolet, qu'il m'avait donné, était dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, soigneusement enveloppé dans un linge, pour que Yori ne tombe pas dessus malencontreusement !

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire, peut être n'aurai-je pas à le faire ?

Je ferais tout pour le sauver et l'empêcher de devenir un level E, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ! J'avais pris ma décision et ne reviendrai pas en arrière.

Nous avions commis l'impardonnable…Mais je lui donnerai mon sang aussi si souvent qu'il en aura besoin, pour atténuer sa soif !

Son corps ne supportait pas les bloods tablets, médicament de substitution, au sang, pour vampire ! Il les rejetait et sa soif s'emparait un peu plus de lui chaque jour.

Le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne méritait pas tout ça !

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me rapprocher de Zero et être son allié dans ce dur combat ! Je ferais de mon mieux, j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître, mais mes hallucinations étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ! Désormais, elles ne se manifestaient plus uniquement dans mes rêves, mais elles s'emparaient de moi quand j'étais éveillée.

Zero avait l'air si inquiet pour moi. Je suis faible, je dois devenir plus forte et plus puissante pour atteindre mon but !

Je dois affronter mes peurs ! Je suis intiment convaincue que ces cauchemars sont en rapport avec mon passé !

Je me retournais dans mon lit, le sommeil ne viendrait pas.

Je devais éclaircir certaines de mes questions et de mes doutes. Je sais aussi qu'une seule personne peut répondre à toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête…

Je décidais donc de me rhabiller et de me rendre au pavillon de la lune pour m'entretenir avec lui !

Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que cette décision allait à jamais changer mon destin!

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Je suis ouverte aux remarques et aux critiques tant quelles sont constructives.**_

_**Le chapitre 2 viendra bientôt...**_


	3. Révélations

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez.  
**_

_**J'avoue m'inspirer largement du manga écrit afin de vous faire entrer dans l'histoire mais aussi pour me permettre de m'en éloigner. Quoiqu'il en soit l'oeuvre original appartient à Matsuri Hino ainsi que ses personnages je ne fais que les emprunter. Bonne lecture!**_  
_**La première version que j'ai publié n'était pas la bonne. Désolée, je ne maîtrise pas encore parfaitement le fonctionnement du site.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Révélations**

Je marchais d'un pas décidé en direction du pavillon de la lune, la nuit était calme et chaude.

Je ne reculerais pas, je devais savoir ce que me cachait Kaname sur mon passé et le lien qui nous unissait. Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

J'étais à présent devant la porte d'entrée, je poussais la grande porte et fus surprise de voir Kaname, qui m'attendait dans le hall et m'accueillit avec un regard triste et tendre à la fois. Vêtu d'une simple chemise noire, légèrement déboutonnée vers le haut, et d'un pantalon crème, il était terriblement beau avec son regard ténébreux et ses cheveux noirs légèrement décoiffés.

- Bonsoir Yuki. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être dans les bras de Morphée à l'heure qu'il est ?Tu as l'air si fatigué ces derniers temps, tu en fais beaucoup trop. Tu devrais penser davantage à toi, plutôt qu'aux autres, tu ne crois ?

- Justement, c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil que je suis là ! Kaname, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, lui dis-je, la voix tremblante, le regard rivé sur le sol.

Il s'était approché de moi et avait posé sa main sous mon menton, afin de redresser mon visage, pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le mien et me dit :

- Yuki, ne t'inquiète pas, quoi que tu me demandes, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas.

- Kaname…. Je sais que tu es lié à mon passé que j'ai oublié…. Dis moi, que faisais-tu, il y a dix ans dans cette pleine enneigée, le soir où tu m'as sauvé ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as volé ma mémoire ?

Il avait détourné son regard du mien, il avait l'air si triste. Que pouvait-il bien me cacher de si terrible, pour qu'il se taise ?

- Viens avec moi Yuki, nous parlerons mais pas ici.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans le salon du pavillon. Nous nous installâmes sur le sofa, Kaname n'avait pas lâché ma main. Il se voulait doux et rassurant mais ne disait toujours rien. C'est moi qui rompis le silence en premier :

- Je t'en prie Kaname, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu me caches. J'ai essayé de me souvenir…..mais à chaque fois, je suis face à un verrou qui refuse de s'ouvrir. J'ai de plus en plus de cauchemars. Je me sens sombrer à chaque minute, j'essaie de le cacher mais je suis à bout de force. Je veux connaître la vérité et devenir plus forte pour protéger ceux que j'aime !

Je m'étais agrippée à lui. J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux, et du mal à respirer. Je m'étais pourtant promis de rester calme.

- C'est si stupide…Si seulement tu avais pu continuer à vivre heureuse dans cette cage dorée… Ne serait-ce encore un peu…Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité ?

Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue.

- Même si cette vérité cachée est souillée par le sang…., tu veux malgré tout la connaître ?

- Oui

- Je… Tu es la seule personne qui m'apporte de la chaleur et de la joie, Yuki. Je suis rempli de doutes à l'idée que tu puisses découvrir la vérité sur ton passé, et prendre le risque que tu me haïsses.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Kaname.

J'avais attrapé sa main sur ma joue et je les sentais se teinter légèrement.

- Alors prouve-le-moi Yuki. Est-ce que tu veux devenir un vampire et rester auprès de moi pour toujours ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avec des mots…mais Yuki, je t'aime.

Je restais interdite ! Que venait-il te dire ?

Moi, un vampire ?! Kaname m'aimait ! Cela faisait écho dans ma tête. Moi aussi, je l'aime, mais quel est le rapport avec mon passé ?

- Yuki, si tu veux savoir, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes une réponse claire.

J'avais du mal à respirer, qu'est-ce que je désirais vraiment?

- Je ….. Oui…

Du sang ?! La neige est rouge. NON… pourquoi maintenant... ?

_- C'est comme si le monde était recouvert de sang…et qu'il ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant…._

-Yuki, ça suffit. Réveille-toi avant d'être brisée.

Kaname me renversa sur le sofa, j'étais à moitié consciente. Je ne voyais que du rouge, du sang, mon hallucination c'était totalement emparée de moi. Je sentais sa main sur ma taille, son étreinte et je sentis ses crocs dans mon cou ! J'ai froid…et…pourtant j'ai chaud….

- Ah Kana…Kaname…mfff

Il avait mis sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et l'autre resserrait son étreinte autour de ma taille. C'était indescriptible, cette sensation…..la douleur était douce, j'entendais mon sang coulé dans sa gorge... Et puis, il se retira doucement, j'entendis un bruit sourd et sentis ces lèvres sur les miennes…

Kaname était entrain de m'embrasser, j'éprouvais à la fois du plaisir…et de la peur. Quand…..le goût du sang, il me faisait boire son sang à travers ce baiser.

Après ce tendre échange, il se redressa légèrement et essuya le sang qui s'échappait de ma bouche, avec le dos de sa main. J'étais encore plongée dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, le regard agar…

-Yuki, tu es réveillée ?

Il avait posé sur moi un regard tendre et plein d'espoir, je revenais doucement à moi…

- Tu sais qui je suis…. ?

- Tu es mon….

Je m'étais redressée dans un bond et avait saisi avec mes deux mains son visage.

- Tu es mon frère….

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Zero ne dormait pas et repensait à ce qu'il avait failli faire dans la salle de bain avec Yuki. Il l'avait presque embrassé nom d'un chien ! Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne l'a mérité pas, il était condamné. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain, il avait été saisi par cette odeur qu'il connaissait si bien, celle du sang de Yuki.

Son cœur dans sa poitrine eut un raté. Quelqu'un faisait couler le sang de celle qui l'aimait. Il se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre et fonça dans la direction du pavillon de la lune.

- KANAME, qu'as-tu fait à Yuki ?

Non loin de là, deux personnes s'étaient infiltrés sur le domaine de l'Académie et observaient.

- Kaname Kuran l'a réveillée avant que nous nous en chargions.

- Le fruit est mûr. Cela promet d'être intéressant.

- Nous devons le prévenir.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il va pouvoir enfin sortir des ténèbres et accomplir son souhait le plus cher...

Au pavillon de la lune, dans le salon privé de la résidence :

- Tu es mon frère.

L'épais brouillard, qui recouvrait mon esprit et ma mémoire, se dissipait petit à petit….

Je suis née de Juri Kuran, ma mère et Haruka Kuran, mon père. Ils étaient frère et sœur. Pour les sangs-pur, notamment pour les clans les plus anciens, il n'était pas rare de se marier entre frère et sœur, afin de conserver la puissance du sang. Mes parents s'aimaient d'un amour profond et sincère. De leur union, était né deux enfants : Kaname, leur fils aîné et Yuki, leur petite princesse.

C'était mon nom, Yuki Kuran, le nom qu'ils m'avaient donné…

_- Grand-frère Kaname, tu es rentré ! Bienvenue à la maison._

_- Bonjour ma petite Yuki, tu es toute chaude.._

_- Et toi, tu es tout froid hihi_

_-C'est à cause de la neige dehors…_

Je n'avais jamais vu de vraie neige, pas plus que la lumière du soleil, ni même le monde extérieur. Cette maison sans fenêtre était tout mon univers. J'y vivais avec mes parents et mon grand frère adoré. Ma mère était une personne douce et aimante, quand à mon père, il assurait notre protection avec l'aide de mon frère.

Le Sénat s'était retourné contre nous « les sangs purs ». Il voulait se servir de notre sang, du pouvoir qu'il détenait. Il agissait dans l'ombre et sous les ordres d'un autre sang-pur très puissant, avide de sang et de pouvoir…

Mes parents avaient fait le choix de me cacher, pour mon bien, afin de me protéger. Nous étions heureux malgré tout. J'étais heureuse.

Mais, ces moments de joie et de bonheur, prirent fin brutalement.

Cette fameuse nuit d'hiver, le soir où j'avais perdue la mémoire. Notre oncle, Rido Kuran, nous avait attaqués au beau milieu de la nuit, il était venu pour moi. Il avait toujours été fou amoureux de ma mère. La passion, qu'il éprouvait à son égard, l'avait dévoré petit à petit et l'avait rendu fou. Il s'en était déjà pris, des années auparavant, à ma famille en tuant et s'abreuvant du sang de mon frère aîné…

Et il s'apprêtait à recommencer avec moi. Sa soif de pouvoir était immense et dévastatrice.

J'avais peur mais Kaname était là, auprès de moi.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, je suis là, je veillerais sur toi._

_- Ça sent le sang…partout, j'ai peur Grand-frère quelque chose de méchant arrive…. Mais…c'est le sang de père…_

_- Désolé Yuki de t'infliger cette nuit de terreur, je te promets de créer un endroit pour toi où tu n'auras plus jamais peur…._

_- KANAME ! YUKI !_

_- Mère…. ? Où est père ?_

Mère était entrée dans la pièce soudainement, l'air résigné.

_-Mère, je suis désolé j'aurais dû m'occuper de Rido moi-même, il y a bien longtemps._

Mère embrassa Kaname sur la joue.

_- Merci. Tu sais que nous n'avons jamais fait de différence et t'avons toujours considéré comme notre propre fils adoré. Kaname, tu prendras bien soin de Yuki, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, je vous le promets._

Kaname quitta la pièce et me laissa avec Mère.

_- Yuki…Je vais plonger tes instincts vampiriques en sommeil, pour faire de toi une « simple humaine ». Pardonne-moi ma chérie. Si j'exécute ce sortilège, je ne pourrais plus rester auprès de toi. Mais…maman est heureuse de pouvoir faire ça pour te protéger et t'assurer un avenir. Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir pris cette décision ?...Quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne te souviendras plus de rien…_

Puis, tout devient noir. Je me réveillais dans cette plaine enneigée, face à ce vampire, qui en avait après mon sang, et que Kaname m'avait sauvé…

Ma Gorge me brûlait…..

-Argh…

- N'aie pas peur Yuki, tout va bien.

J'avais pris ma gorge entre mes deux mains, la douleur était insupportable, j'avais soif, soif de sang, j'en avais besoin…tout de suite…

_Pardonne-moi Zero. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

- Ne te retiens pas Yuki….

Je fondis sur Kaname, nous basculâmes à la renverse et je plantais mes crocs dans sa gorge. J'agissais par instinct, mon corps s'était déplacé tout seul. Je sentais son sang se déverser en moi et me réchauffer.

Quel est ce sentiment…. Kaname….. ?

Une fois rassasiée, je me redressais légèrement pour le regarder. J'avais honte. Que suis-je devenue ? Un monstre, je suis un monstre…

Tout s'éclairait dans ma tête, Kaname me regardait avec des yeux qui me suppliaient de parler, de lui faire part de mes pensées.

- Kaname, je…. Je me souviens de tout, de nos parents, de toi et de cette nuit, où Mère s'est sacrifiée pour m'effacer la mémoire, dans le but de me protéger. Mais je…

- KURAN.

Quelqu'un venait de défoncer la porte du pavillon et braquait son arme sur mon frère…

- QU'AS-TU FAIT A YUKI ? J'ai senti l'odeur de son sang, mais surtout, l'aura de DEUX vampires !

Prise de panique, je m'étais mise devant Kaname, bras tendue en croix, et suppliais du regard l'homme qui voulait la mort de mon frère bien aimé.

- ARRÊTE Zero. Cet homme…c'est…c'est mon frère.

Surpris parce qu'il venait d'entendre, je pouvais lire dans son regard de la haine, de la souffrance mais surtout une tristesse infinie.

- Pardon ? Frère…et sœur, tu as dit… ECARTES-TOI ! Je vais te tuer Kuran.

- Kiryu, baisse cette arme tout de suite ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Je t'ai pardonné beaucoup de choses impardonnables mais ne me pousse pas au bord de mes retranchements.

Kaname s'était levé derrière moi. Le ton, qu'il avait employé, était menaçant. Je me retournais vers lui et posais mes mains sur sa poitrine.

- Grand-frère, je t'en prie. Ne lui fait pas de mal. Je…

- Kaname-senpai.

Avec son entrée fracassante, Zero avait alerté tous les membres de la Night class.

- Laissez-nous écraser cet insecte, qui a osé s'en prendre à vous.

C'était la voix d'Aido Hanabusa, le plus beau mais aussi l'un des plus dangereux de la Night class, surtout quand on s'en prenait à SON cher Kaname.

Il avait lancé une vague de glace à travers la pièce. Kain, lui, avait matérialisé des flammes au-dessus de sa main droite, prêt à les lancer sur l'intrus. Quant à Takuma, il se trouvait juste à côtés de Zero, le bras tendu, armé de son sabre, qu'il avait placé sous la gorge de ce dernier, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce dès qu'il en recevrait l'ordre.

Seiren, elle « le garde du corps » personnel de Kaname, n'avait pas bougé et restait en retrait dans le fond de la pièce, attendant un signe de son maître.

Quand aux autres, Ruka, Rima et Shiki étaient restés à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, attendant également que leur « président » leur fasse signe d'intervenir.

- Cela suffit. Aido, Kain, Takuma et les autres, ce n'est rien. Laissez-nous. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous le ferais savoir. Retournez dans vos chambres.

- Bien, Kaname-senpai, avaient-ils dit tous ensemble.

Ils s'étaient inclinés et avaient quitté la pièce au si vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Quand à Zero, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et braquait toujours son Bloody Rose sur nous.

Je sentais sa haine me pénétrer dans mon dos, il était au bord de la rupture, je pouvais le sentir. Il perdrait bientôt le contrôle…Que faire ?

Kaname s'était légèrement penché et me dit au creux de mon oreille :

- Yuki, je ne supporterais pas que tu m'abandonnes encore une fois. J'ai attendu dix ans, veillant sur toi jour après jour. Tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard, je veux que tu deviennes ma fiancée. Je te laisse le temps de lui faire tes adieux, prends tout ton temps et rejoins-moi.

Ma vue se brouillait, mes yeux remplis de larmes me trahissaient encore une fois. Je desserrais mes mains sur sa poitrine et baisser la tête.

- Kiryu, « Je refuse d'y croire » c'est ce que je peux lire sur ton visage.

- Yuki t'a appelé « Grand-frère »… Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je laisse à Yuki le soin de te l'expliquer. Nous règlerons nos comptes plus tard.

Kaname déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la pièce en nous laissant seul, Zero et moi. Je lui tournais toujours le dos, j'avais peur d'affronter son regard, d'y voir le monstre que j'étais devenue…celui que Zero haïssait au plus profond de son être.

Je me décidais tout de même à lui faire face, en me retournant lentement et redressant ma tête.

- Zero, pourras-tu jamais un jour me pardonner ?

_** Vos impressions ? Que va faire Zero? Ma chère Stef-chan j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, il n'y a pas beaucoup de moments avec Zero comme tu t'y attendais. Mais je te promets que tu ne le seras pas dans le prochain chapitre. Sur ce, à bientôt**_


	4. Raisons et sentiments

**Chapitre 3**

**Raisons et sentiments  
**

Nous étions désormais seuls dans le salon de la résidence de la Night class.

Zero avait baissé son arme, sa tête rivée vers le sol. Ses cheveux argentés recouvraient ses yeux, me dissimulant son regard. Malgré la colère émanant par tous ses pores, en cet instant je le trouvais terriblement beau, avec sa chemise entrouverte et sa cravate défaite.

Comme toujours, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, hanté par son passé. Il avait ensuite senti l'odeur de mon sang et s'était précipité dans le but de me sauver.

Il ne s'attendait surement pas à me voir transformée en vampire, encore moins en princesse de sang pur du clan Kuran. Dans le pire des cas, il s'était attendu à me retrouver morte, baignant dans mon sang. Il aurait ainsi pu étancher sa soif de vengeance sur Kaname en le réduisant en cendres… Cela aurait peut être été préférable, plutôt que ce qui allait suivre. La souffrance que je lui infligeais, était pire que la mort. Pourquoi devait-on en arriver là ?

A quoi pensait-il ? Comment faire pour qu'il comprenne sans lui faire perdre la raison ?

- Zero, pourras-tu jamais un jour me pardonner ?

- C'est quelque chose qu'on va pouvoir résoudre en discutant…Vraiment ?

Le ton qu'il avait employé me glaçait le sang. Son corps tremblait, il respirait la colère et la rage. Il était rempli de haine… J'avais peur, peur qu'il me haïsse, peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le toucher sans lui infliger une souffrance terrible. J'étais un monstre.

- Transformer les humains en vampire n'est pas assez… Il faut aussi que vous vous amusiez à vous transformer en humains, uniquement dans le but de nous torturer davantage…

Il venait de redresser brusquement la tête. Son visage n'exprimait que colère et souffrance, il avait les sourcils froncés et me jetait un regard haineux. Ses yeux mauves me lançaient des couteaux, lacérant mon cœur et mon âme toute entière. Je le méritais. Pourquoi étais-je aussi cruelle envers lui ? Ne m'est-ai-je pas promis de le protéger, d'atténuer ses souffrances et de panser ses blessures ?

- Tout ce que je ressens en te voyant, c'est l'aura d'un de ces arrogants sang-purs qui se jouent des humains. COMMENT ? Explique-moi. Tu te joues de moi depuis toujours…

Zero était perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées au clair, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

- NON, bien sûr que non Zero, je…

J'avais tenté de m'approcher de lui, de combler cet espace entre nous. J'avais mal, j'avais besoin de le toucher, de le rassurer, d'apaiser sa colère et sa souffrance qui émanait de tout son être.

- Ne m'approche pas !

Sa voix tremblée comme s'il avait peur, peur de moi, peur de me faire du mal ?

A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise « je t'accepte telle que tu es, tu seras toujours la même pour moi ». Ridicule, j'étais ridicule. Sa colère était légitime, il avait le droit de déverser toute sa haine sur moi.

- Zero, depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, j'ai des cauchemars. Je rêve de sang… de mort… Les souvenirs de mon passé perdu essayaient de remonter à la surface, comme tout à l'heure après notre dernière ronde. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu as suffisamment de soucis comme ça et je ne voulais pas t'accabler davantage.

Il était toujours aussi tendu mais m'écoutait tout de même.

- Je ne voulais plus avoir peur, devenir plus forte, pour toi, pour tenir ma promesse. J'ai donc décidée d'affronter Kaname. J'étais convaincue qu'il connaissait la vérité sur mon passé et qu'il me la dissimulait pour me protéger. Mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée que cela me conduirait dans une voie sans retour…

Je serrais mes poings à m'en faire saigner. Je m'en voulais, j'aurai préféré ne pas me souvenir.

- Il y a de ça dix ans, ma famille a été attaquée par mon oncle, qui en avait après moi, après mon sang… Dans le but de me protéger et de me sauver, ma mère a exécuté un sortilège, endormant mes gènes vampires afin que je devienne une simple humaine. Seul le pouvoir du sang des Kuran pouvait me réveiller.

J'avais parlé sans m'arrêter et j'attendais maintenant, espérais qu'il comprenne que j'avais fait tout ça pour lui, que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

- Tu vas devenir SA femme, n'est-ce pas ? Maudits sang-purs, vous m'avez tout pris, il ne me reste plus rien.

Zero avait baissé la tête et la secouait légèrement.

- Je… je n'arrive plus à réfléchir calmement…

Je pouvais sentir la détresse qui s'emparait de lui à chaque seconde. Ça me faisait mal et m'était à rude épreuve mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je le sentais se comprimer difficilement. J'allais le perdre et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais rester auprès de Zero.

Il était au bord de la rupture. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il décida de prendre la fuite. Zero sortit du pavillon en courant, me laissant là au beau milieu du salon, seule avec ma peine. Je m'effondrais sur le sol et me laissait totalement envahir par ma douleur, je pleurais, me vidait de tout mon saoul. Mon cœur saignait, la douleur était intolérable...

(...)

Dans la chambre de Kaname, celui-ci se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, regardant le ciel sans lune, éclairé uniquement par les étoiles. Il contemplait le calme et le silence de cette nuit. Zero venait de franchir le seuil de la résidence en courant et avait laissé Yuki, seule, dans le salon. Il pouvait sentir sa détresse et son mal être lui parcourir les veines.

- Yuki Kurosu est un vampire de sang pur… ?

- C'est… votre sœur ?

Kain et Aido avaient rejoint Kaname afin d'éclaircir certaines de leurs interrogations.

- Hanabusa, aucune fille n'est censée être née dans la famille Kuran, n'est-ce pas… ?

Kaname, toujours impassible, prit enfin la parole :

- Yuki est la fille chérie et adorée d'Haruka et de Juri, sans nul doute possible et qu'ils ont caché dans le seul but de la protéger. Mais c'est aussi l'enfant qui est né pour devenir ma femme.

Aido avait été surpris par ces derniers mots.

- Si tant est que Yuki le désire toujours après cette nuit…

Kaname venait de tourner la tête dans leur direction et regardait les deux vampires, encore sous le choc de ces dires.

- Pourquoi cette surprise ? Les mariages entre frère et sœur ne sont pas rares dans les familles de sang pur. Nos parents l'étaient et s'aimaient d'un amour profond.

- Pardonnez-nous, seigneur Kaname. Vous avez raison, avait repris Aido.

Kain enchaîna :

- Le propriétaire de cette aura machiavélique, qui enveloppe l'Académie, cherche à s'en prendre à votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il en a après le sang des Kuran, en effet.

- Qui que soit votre ennemi, nous continuerons à monter la garde, disent-ils ensemble.

- Vous ne voulez pas connaître le nom de cette personne ?

- Nous ne vous avons pas juré allégeance uniquement parce que vous êtes un sang pur, seigneur Kaname.

Kaname ferma les yeux et se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Aido, je te demande de veiller sur Yuki. Elle est fragile et ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre la déstabilisée.

- Bien, Kaname-senpai.

Aido s'inclina, une main sur la poitrine puis quitta la pièce, pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée.

- Kain, préviens les autres. Dis-leurs de se tenir prêt, que nous risquons de nous faire attaquer et qu'ils devront défendre l'Académie, ainsi que les humains qui y vivent.

- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Kain quitta à son tour la pièce et s'inclina de la même manière qu'Aido avant de sortir.

- Je vous dois décidément beaucoup…

Au même moment, dans les souterrains du pavillon de la lune, se déroulait une assemblée quelque peu étrange.

- Mon seigneur, le fruit est mûr.

- Vous n'avez finalement pas eu besoin de mon sang.

- Non, Kaname Kuran s'en est chargé avant nous et a réveillé cette chère princesse.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Toya, Haru, vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux hommes étaient inclinés, genou à terre devant leur maître. Ils se relevèrent et quittèrent les lieux.

- Bien, laissons lui le temps de se remettre de ses souvenirs. Son sang n'en sera que plus délectable. Le temps viendra bientôt pour moi, de revenir du monde des ténèbres et d'accomplir ma vengeance… Ah ce cher Kaname…

Un homme dans l'ombre avait assisté à l'échange entre son maître et ses serviteurs. Il se tenait désormais à ses côtés.

- Mon cher Ichiru, veille à ce que personne ne s'approche du souterrain ainsi que de mon cercueil. Ne lésine pas sur les efforts avant ma résurrection. Le temps viendra bientôt…

- Oui, j'y veillerai.

- Très bien, en échange je réaliserai ton vœu le plus cher.

- Oui. Offrez-moi la mort de ceux qui ont tué lady Shizuka…

(...)

Zero courait tentant de fuir la réalité, fuir cet endroit, celle qu'il avait aimé…. Il finit sa course dans les écuries et s'effondra dans un des box. Il avait soif, soif de haine, soif de vengeance, soif de sang !

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et se serrait si fort, à s'en briser les os.

Leurs auras se ressemblent tellement, je ressens leur existence à tous les deux, dans chaque fibre de mon être. Elle résonne en moi…

POURQUOI ?

Ce visage qui me sourit…

Ne te souviens pas… ce n'est pas la peine de te souvenir…

_- Arrête Zero ! Ça va aller, je vais rester comme ça…_

_Sa petite main sur mon cou est si chaude…_

_- Si tu n'arrives pas à oublier la sensation du contact de cette femme sur ta peau, je resterais comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de te faire du mal…_

_Depuis mon arrivé, dans cette maison, elle ne me lâchait pas, ce qu'elle pouvait être collante…_

_- Hé, TOI ! Tu comptes rester encore longtemps comme ça derrière cette porte. Va dormir dans ta chambre._

_- Je suis désolée, je sais que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, je m'inquiétais. Je peux entrer ?_

_- C'est ta maison, pas la mienne. Fais ce que tu veux._

_Je m'étais retourné dans mon lit et lui tournait le dos…..Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentille avec moi, ça me fait mal, arrête, je ne mérite pas de compassion. Je vais devenir un de ces monstres... Tout ce que je vois en fermant les yeux c'est…CE visage, cette femme et ses crocs dans mon cou, ce sang, cette douleur… toutes ces émotions me dévorent les entrailles et vont finir par me rendre fou…_

_- Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes Zero._

_Elle avait posé sa main sur ma tête et me caressait tendrement les cheveux…. Mmm, Yuki ne sois pas si douce, ta gentillesse est si cruelle, je n'ai pas le droit…_

_- Je serais ton alliée Zero….! Ne pars pas, je serais là pour toi…... Finis ce que tu as commencé, bois mon sang…_

Les bras que je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir, sont ceux auxquels je me raccroche. Ce sentiment d'apaisement si fort quand elle me regarde, qu'il en est cruel et ce regard intense et si droit posé sur moi, n'ont jamais cessé de me soutenir et de me donner la force de lutter….

Pourquoi ?

_- Arrête Zero, cet homme c'est mon frère !_

Yuki, un vampire de sang pur, une Kuran…...

(...)

Aido s'était adossé à la porte et l'écoutait pleurée. Il n'avait pas osé entrer après le départ précipité de ce cher Kiryu. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, même si personne ne méritait de souffrir autant. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait senti sa présence, si elle avait besoin de lui, il suffirait qu'elle le manifeste.

Yuki était toujours prostrée sur le sol, plongée dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Elle essayait d'y voir plus clair. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était un vampire, une créature de la nuit. Mais son esprit lui renvoyait aussi l'image d'une bête assoiffée de sang et de pouvoir, celle qui sommeillait en elle ! Cela l'effrayait, elle ne voulait blesser personne. Que faire ? Zero avait prit la fuite, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle était. Kaname l'aimait et voulait faire d'elle sa femme, qu'elle reste auprès de lui pour toujours. Elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir, elle n'en éprouvait pas le désir. Même si ses parents étaient frère et soeur et s'aimaient sincèrement, elle ne ressentait pas ce genre d'amour envers son frère. Comment le lui faire comprendre sans lui faire de la peine, lui qui avait veillé sur elle pendant plus de dix ans, lui qui l'avait sauvé et lui avait ouvert son coeur avec toute sa sincérité... Son coeur était déchiré en deux, entre ces deux hommes qu'elle aimait et voulait protéger. Elle aimait Kaname et ce depuis toujours mais elle comprenait désormais cet attirance qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Ils étaient frère et soeur. Car dans son coeur, une personne occupait une plus grande place et elle venait de le réaliser. Elle devait le retrouver, lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lui infliger autant de souffrance, elle devait réussir à lui parler. Même si pour cela il fallait se battre contre lui et qu'il ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, à cause de ce qu'elle est. Yuki sécha ses larmes et se redressa brusquement, elle décida de le rattraper coûte que coûte, oubliant qu'Aido veillait derrière la porte.

Il avait prit peur en entendant plus rien et s'était décidé à entrer, en poussant légèrement la porte…

- Kurosu, tu vas… euh je veux dire Lady Yuki, vous allez bien… AIE!

Il venait de la percuter de plein fouet. Légèrement sonné par le contact violent de leurs têtes, il la saisit tout de même par le poignet afin qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Gomen nasai, dit-elle de sa petite voix en se frottant le front. Pardon, mais comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Vous êtes une princesse de sang pur, je m'adresse donc à vous avec tout le respect dû à votre rang.

Aido avait lâché sa prise et s'était légèrement incliné en s'adressant à elle.

- Tu ne t'es jamais adressé à moi de cette façon et ce vouvoiement… j'en ai des frissons. Je t'en prie Aido, appelle-moi juste Yuki et pas de mais.

- Mais je... Bien, dit-il et en redressant la tête. Où alliez-vous à l'instant ?

Yuki avait tenté de sortir de la pièce en essayant de le contourner mais Aido lui barrait le passage, l'empêchant de sortir.

- Écarte-toi, je dois le retrouver. Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça…j'ai peur qu'il ne commette l'irréparable…Aido, je t'en prie, laisse-moi passer.

- Kaname-senpai m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et c'est ce que je compte faire, que vous le vouliez ou non. Donc par conséquent, je vous accompagne.

- Euh…je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre. J'ai besoin de lui parler seule à seul.

- Je l'ai bien compris, je restais à bonne distance. Je n'épierais pas votre conversation si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

- Non, je…d'accord mais dépêchons-nous.

Yuki était déterminée et avait ravalée sa souffrance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Zero. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve coûte que coûte.

Ils quittèrent la résidence avec hâte, sous les yeux chargés de tristesse de Kaname, qui voyait celle qu'il chérissait tant, s'envoler vers un autre…

(...)

Zero était plongé dans ses souvenirs, l'image de son visage, lui souriant jour après jour, était une torture…Quand il entendit un bruit, cette odeur… Il bondit et se redressa tout en dégainant son Bloody Rose, visant dans la direction de cette intruse.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, sa main tendue vers lui, voulant saisir son visage…

Son apparence avait légèrement changé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et elle dégageait cet aura, la même que Kuran… Ses yeux marrons lui transperçaient le cœur. Le doute n'était plus permis, il ne pouvait qu'admettre l'évidence.

_Cette main…_

- Zero, ça va ?

_Cette voix_, si douce, elle le regardait avec cette même expression :

- Laisse-moi approcher, je veux juste…

- NE T'APPROCHE PAS !

Il avait reculé d'un pas, tentant d'éviter le contact avec sa main. Sa colère était encore palpable, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments, ni encore moins à les montrer. C'était une âme solitaire n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose : la vengeance. Il ne devait s'attacher à personne. Mais, elle avait toujours été là avec ses sourires et sa capacité à se montrer toujours aussi enthousiaste. Elle apaisait petit à petit la douleur dans son cœur. Il s'était pourtant interdit de désirer ses bras, de se raccrocher à elle, à sa douceur et à sa gentillesse. Il avait tenté de fuir son affection, de ne pas la laisser s'approcher et t'atteindre son cœur, en vain. Elle s'était emparée de lui jour après jour et aujourd'hui, elle le mettait au supplice.

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne va… J'en ai assez, je veux en finir…

Son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine, il suffoquait… Il devait faire quelque chose pour que ça s'arrête…

L'air était si lourd et pesant. Zero avait pris sa décision, il devait mettre un terme au supplice qui rongeait son cœur.

-_ CLIC_

Il avait armé son pistolet, prêt à tirer…Yuki, le regard droit, n'avait pas bougé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges pas ? J'aurai préféré que tu me tues.

Il avait dévié son regard, c'était insoutenable. Yuki, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était revenue vers lui, elle ne supportait pas d'être la responsable de son état. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Elle s'était pourtant juré d'être plus forte, d'être là chaque jour pour lui. Et qu'avait-elle fait à la place ? Elle était devenue ce que Zero haïssait le plus au monde. Son cœur saignait, la plaie ne se refermerait pas. Elle méritait de mourir.

Zero avait toujours le bras tendu, son Bloody Rose à la main. Son doigt posé sur la gâchette était si lourd, c'est comme s'il était en plomb. Il la regardait de nouveau, les yeux rivé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé et le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

- Vas-y, tire Zero. Tu es un _hunter_ et moi un vampire. C'est dans notre nature d'être ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne nous reste que cet unique choix ? Si cela peut te permettre d'atténuer ta douleur alors fais-le.

Elle était résignée, acceptant son sort.

_Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Alors que je désire plus que tout en finir…_

_Suis-je si faible, pour me laisser abuser par ses yeux perçants ?_

Zero ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tirer, son cœur avait eu raison de son esprit. Comment pouvait-il mettre un terme à la vie de celle qu'il aimait et chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, elle était sa vie, son essence. Peu importe ce qu'elle était devenue, elle était toujours « elle ». Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il la saisit par le poignet, et l'attira vers lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Son visage dans le creux de son cou, il respira le parfum de ses longs cheveux. Elle sentait si bon, le même parfum envoûtant qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumon.

Elle avait été surprise par son étreinte, mais y avait répondu en s'agrippant fermement à sa chemise. Ses petites mains dans son dos, il pouvait la sentir trembler, il sentait également ses larmes chaudes coulés sur ses joues. Il la serra plus fort.

- Est-ce que la « Yuki » que je connais est toujours là ?

- Elle est là… dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Mais elle risque de disparaître, parce que la « Yuki vampire » et « moi » sommes à la base la même personne. La frontière s'efface peu à peu, et petit à petit, je me fonds dans le monde des ténèbres…

Elle le serra à son tour si fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Zero, quant à lui, se laissait envahir petit à petit par son désir… Sa colère s'estompait peu à peu. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main et laissa glisser l'autre le long de son dos. Il agrippa sa taille fermement afin de les rapprocher davantage et de combler le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux corps. La brume se dissipait dans son esprit, tout devenait clair.

- Zero, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Je sais que, de part ma vraie nature, il t'est terriblement difficile d'accepter ce que je suis. Mais je sais aussi que je mourrais si tu ne me laisses pas rester auprès de toi…

- Yuki… je ne voulais que ton sang… Je le veux tellement que s'en est insupportable. Ne pas pouvoir être satisfait tant qu'on n'a pas dévoré la source de vie de l'autre…Quelles créatures nous sommes… ?

Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées très lentement de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau… cette sensation était si agréable. Elle avait saisi ce qu'il voulait et n'y voyait aucune objection. Bien au contraire, elle voulait qu'il le fasse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour….

Zero n'avait pas attendu qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde en sentant qu'elle en éprouvait le besoin autant que lui. Il s'était emparé de son gorge, ses doigts entrelacés dans ses cheveux, et s'abreuvait de son sang. Elle avait basculé la tête vers l'arrière, lui laissant un accès total à son cou, et s'était cambrée légèrement, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

- Ze…Zero...

L'entendre gémir son prénom, avait provoqué en lui fierté mais aussi du désir, et puis il y avait aussi le goût de son sang… Il avait pourtant déjà étanché sa soif avec elle, et à chaque fois, il avait ressenti qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Kuran. Mais là c'était différent, il percevait autre chose. Il plongeait directement dans son cœur et ce qu'il y vit, le déstabilisa… Elle avait désiré qu'il le fasse, qu'il la dévore à en avoir mal. Elle avait besoin qu'il la touche, la fasse sienne… Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui… de l'amour…. Comment est-ce possible ? Il avait toujours cru qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce sale sang pur, et pourtant son sang était clair. Il se déversait en lui, parcourait ses veines et lui apportait chaleur et réconfort. Son sang l'apaisait, atténuait sa souffrance…

- Zero ne lit pas en moi encore une fois…c'est gênant…mmm

Zero cessa de s'abreuver d'elle mais ne quitta pas son cou pour autant. Il lui léchait la peau à l'endroit où il l'avait mordue, de manière particulièrement sensuelle. Les caresses de sa langue étaient douces, sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau, réveillaient en elle des sensations inconnues et gênantes. Mais elle aimait ce qu'il était entrain de faire, elle éprouvait du plaisir qu'il la touche de cette façon. Elle lui agrippa sa crinière argentée et le maintenait au creux de son cou afin qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas.

Zero embrassait sa peau, son cou, sa gorge, son épaule. L'échange devenait de plus en plus intense. Yuki avait peur de laisser ses mains parcourir son corps pourtant si attirant. Elle se laissait envahir petit à petit par toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Zero se montrait doux mais insistant. Il laissa ses lèvres dévier et remonter le long de son cou, sous son menton, pour atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna légèrement, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y vit lui ôta tous ses doute.

- Yuki, je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Yuki n'avait jamais embrassé personne de sa vie. La douceur des lèvres de Zero sur les siennes lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, sa main derrière sa nuque se fit plus ferme afin de la plaquer davantage contre lui. Il laissa sa langue sortir pour caresser ses lèvres si chaudes, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Yuki trembla à ce contact mais sépara ses lèvres, l'autorisant ainsi à explorer ce qu'il désirait. Zero sourit, avant de gémir, en sentant leurs langues se frôler et glisser l'une contre l'autre, avant de se lancer dans une danse langoureuse.

Il l'embrassait avec force, empressement, avec besoin. C'était divin. Quelque chose se serra dans son estomac, se déversant dans son ventre, elle sentait la chaleur de leurs corps étroitement serrés et le désir qui en émanait.

Il était doué et embrassé délicieusement bien. Elle se sentait submergée par tant de passion. Elle en désirait plus.

Peut-être en avait-il pris conscience, car il la souleva en plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses, et la déposa dans la paille où il se trouvait, il y a quelques minutes. Il l'allongea délicatement tout en conservant sa place au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes.

Pendant ce changement de position, ils mirent fin à leur baiser afin de respirer. Yuki en profita pour lui baiser le cou à son tour. Zero gémit au contact des lèvres de sa belle. Il laissa une main caresser sa cuisse, l'autre lui servant d'appui, afin de ne pas l'écraser. Yuki se laissa explorer par les mains douces et fermes de Zero, sans cesser de gémir. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, son corps de plus en plus brulant, l'esprit de plus en plus nuageux, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée…

Elle se mit à l'embrasser entre l'épaule et le cou, en errant à la recherche de quelque chose. Quant elle se laissa submerger par son désir ardent et planta ses dents éclatantes dans sa gorge et suça le sang qui s'en échappait.

- Yuki… souffla t-il.

Elle s'abreuvait à son tour du sang de Zero. Il se déversait en elle parcourant ses veines et lui procurait plaisir et chaleur. Son sang avait un goût de miel. Elle sentait tout l'amour que Zero éprouvait pour elle, ses souvenirs, sa douleur...

Zero la sentit sourire avant qu'elle ne lèche sa peau mordue, comme lui l'avait fait, lui donnant autant de plaisir qu'elle en avait eu.

La main de Zero sur sa cuisse remonta légèrement en dessous de sa jupe et entreprit de dénouer les sangles qui maintenaient en place, Artémis, son arme anti-vampire. Il voulait avoir pleinement accès à sa peau nue contre lui. Une fois le système défait, il laissa sa main errer davantage toujours plus haut, caressant t'en tôt l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Zero se laissait posséder par son désir de la toucher encore et encore. Il quitta sa cuisse pour sa hanche, passant sa main sous son chemisier afin d'avoir accès à son ventre, à sa peau. Il la caressait, sa main douce parcourait son abdomen, jouant parfois avec son nombril et s'arrêta à la limite de son soutien-gorge. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme démesuré, sous sa main. Il lui faisait de l'effet !

Pendant son exploration, Yuki avait quitté son cou et avait basculé la tête en arrière, savourant pleinement chaque caresse et rapprochant leurs corps déjà étroitement serrés. Cela les fit frémir davantage, rendant ce moment encore plus sensuel qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Dans un élan passionné, Yuki lui agrippa fermement les cheveux d'une main et laissa l'autre s'aventurer sur son torse. Elle ressentait l'envie de le toucher. Timidement, elle déboutonna sa chemise afin d'avoir accès directement à sa peau. Elle avait, elle aussi, envie de découvrir son corps. Zero soupira de plaisir en sentant sa petite main contre lui.

- Zero, je…

- C'est la première fois pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

Elle avait les joues en feu.

- Pour moi aussi, je…nous…

Zero avait rougi, lui aussi, et peinait à trouver ses mots.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il y a encore quelques minutes, il était prêt à la tuer, dévoré par sa haine et sa colère. Comment tout avait pu basculer et les amener au bord de la passion…..

Yuki avait redressé la tête et le regardait intensivement.

- Je crois que ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre nous dépasse…J'ai toujours cru que j'étais amoureuse de Kaname.

L'entendre prononcer ce nom, provoqua un raté dans son cœur et il se figea pendant quelques secondes. Yuki l'avait senti se raidir, mais continua tout de même :

- Mais avec mes souvenirs retrouvés, j'ai compris que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient que de l'amour fraternel.

Zero était sorti de sa stupeur et déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui avait attrapé la main sur son torse pour la déposer à côté d'elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Son autre main n'avait pas quitté sa taille. Yuki lui caressait les cheveux de sa main libre comme autrefois, cherchant à apaiser son âme.

- Depuis que je te connais et que je connais ton secret, je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir te protéger et de te sauver de ce mal qui te ronge. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Je pensais que les sentiments que j'éprouvais, n'étaient que de l'affection et de la compassion à ton égard. Mais ce soir, en voyant ton visage rempli de haine envers moi, la trahison et la souffrance que je t'infligeais…Cette vision m'a été insupportable. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi, Zero. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, de te sentir, te toucher… J'ai compris que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour toi…

Zero redressa la tête afin de distinguer son regard. Elle était si belle, le rouge sur les joues, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, parsemés de quelques brins de paille et ses yeux marrons remplis de tendresse. Cette vision lui coupait le souffle, elle était magnifique. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit de plus belle en disant :

- Zero, je t'aime, alors laisse-moi rester auprès de toi pour l'éternité.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara à nouveau de ces lèvres et leur baiser fut aussi passionné et brûlant que celui qu'ils avaient échangé, il y a quelques instants. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent afin qu'ils puissent respirer, Zero lui saisit le visage avec ses deux mains et lui dit :

- Tu es toute ma vie Yuki. Je ne supporterais pas que tu m'abandonnes. Malgré ce que nous sommes, je t'accepte telle que tu es car à mes yeux, tu es toujours celle que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Je n'ai jamais considéré que tu m'aies trahi. Tu ne peux rien contre ta véritable nature. Tu es « Ma Yuki ».

Il avait plongé ses orbes mauves dans les siens afin qu'elle puisse y lire chaque sens de ces mots et sa détermination à vouloir la garder auprès de lui. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avait prononcé les mots qu'elle n'espérait plus.

Il essuya avec ses pouces les larmes sur ses joues puis la saisit par la taille afin de la remettre debout. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça à nouveau leurs doigts.

Il posa son front contre le sien et en fermant les yeux, reprit :

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester là. Le jour va bientôt se lever. Et puis je sais qu'il est dans les parages et ça m'exaspère légèrement.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, dit-elle en riant.

L'entendre rire, l'apaisa quelque peu.

- Je dois retourner auprès de lui, le temps d'éclaircir certaines choses.

Elle avait pris soin de ne pas prononcer son prénom afin de ne pas attiser de nouveau sa colère.

- Je sais, même si ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

- C'est mon frère. Il a veillé sur moi pendant dix ans, je lui dois au moins ça. Il a besoin de moi, et puis il faut qu'on parle lui et moi. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Je suis bel et bien devenue un monstre, je ne fais que le mal autour de moi et fais souffrir les gens que j'aime.

Yuki était emprunt aux remords. Elle ne voulait pas que Kaname souffre à cause d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus blesser Zero, en allant le rejoindre.

- Yuki, tu n'es pas un monstre. Même si l'idée que tu ailles le retrouver, pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui, ne m'enchante pas. Je comprends que tu ressentes le besoin de le faire.

Zero avait toujours son front contre celui de Yuki, il lui prit le visage dans le creux de sa main libre et lui caressa la joue afin de la rassurer et de l'apaiser. Il la regardait tendrement.

- Merci, Zero.

- Et puis je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter puisque tu as ton « toutou » pour veiller sur toi.

Il avait volontairement haussé le ton afin d'être sûr qu'il l'entende prononcer ces mots.

- Kiryu, je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect. Gares à toi, je pourrais si facilement te geler sur place. Tu ferais une belle sculpture dans la chambre de notre princesse et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Aido avait surgi de sa cachette, prêt à en découdre avec Zero.

- Quand tu veux, Hanabusa. Mais c'est toi qui devrait prendre garde, je ne suis pas un tendre et les gens de ton espèce, je les extermine en un seul coup.

- Ça suffit tous les deux.

Yuki avait fermé les yeux et avait serré sa mâchoire, ce que les hommes pouvaient se montrer puérils et stupides. Zero avait sourit en la voyant se mettre en colère, il la trouvait encore plus irrésistible. Il se pencha légèrement afin d'embrasser ses lèvres et d'apaiser sa colère.

- Tu es très belle quand tu te mets en colère et aussi quand tu rougis, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Zero, je… tu es vraiment…un idiot.

Il éclata de rire et fit rougir davantage Yuki, qui le trouvait très séduisant en cet instant, les yeux plissés et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça en quatre ans de vie commune et c'était très plaisant à voir.

Aido se racla la gorge et prit un ton ironique en disant :

- Si je ne vous dérange pas trop, il serait temps d'y aller.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

- Tu me cherches ?

- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous êtes fatiguant, dit-elle en soupirant.

Zero consentit à lâcher Yuki, non sans la serrer brièvement une dernière fois contre lui.

- Fais attention à toi. Je retourne au pavillon du soleil. Je ne serais pas loin si tu as besoin de moi je le sentirais, d'accord ?

- Fais moi un peu confiance et cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis plus une petite fille.

Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et se tourna vers Aido, qui était adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je t'en tiendrai personnellement responsable. C'est clair.

Son regard était meurtrier.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Bien sûr qu'elle ne risque rien. Kaname-senpai ne lui fera aucun mal, il n'aspire qu'à son bien être.

Yuki ramassa Artémis et la fixa à nouveau sur sa cuisse. Ils quittèrent ensuite les écuries, Aido en tête laissant les deux tourtereaux mains dans la main, en arrière.

Au moment de se séparer, Zero avait pris Yuki dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

- Reviens-moi vite.

Yuki avait pris une jolie teinte violine et s'était séparé de lui à contre cœur.

(...)

Zero se dirigeait vers sa chambre. La nuit avait été longue et riche en émotions, il avait besoin de dormir un peu. Quand il croisa le directeur.

- Bonjour, directeur. Je vais me coucher, laissez-moi passer, dit-il en le contournant.

- Zero, il faut qu'on parle.

Il lui avait saisi le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer davantage.

- De quoi ? Du fait, que Yuki est un vampire de sang-pur ? Merci, je suis au courant.

Zero n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec cet homme qui l'avait recueilli il y a des années, s'était joué de lui en lui mentant jour après jour. Il dégagea son bras sans ménagement.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Vous étiez donc au courant de la situation.

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai reçu l'ordre de la guilde de te mettre aux arrêts.

Zero était surpris. De quoi ? Lui en prison, pour quelles raisons? Il n'avait commis aucun crime et n'était pas encore au stade du level E. Il n'avait pas réalisé non plus, qu'un homme se situait juste derrière le directeur. Il n'en prit conscience que quand celui-ci se décida à prendre la parole.

- " Le vampire Hunter, Kiryu Zero, représente un trop grand danger, je vous ordonne de régler ce problème afin qu'il ne puisse nuire à personne". Voilà la mission qui m'a été attribué, mon cher élève. Fais-moi ce plaisir, résistes. Cela ne rendra la chose que plus intéressante.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. J'ai écrit plusieurs versions mais finalement j'ai opté pour la première ébauche qui me paressait la meilleure. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Si vous lisez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions et me donnez votre avis. Je prends tous les conseils que vous me donnerez, qui me permettront ainsi de m'améliorer. Nous sommes environ à la moitié de la fiction.  
Un petit coucou à Yki-chan, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. En effet, je reste assez proche du manga originel en développant davantage le couple Yuki/Zero. Je ne fais bien sûr qu'emprunter les personnages et l'histoire, qui appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Merci pour tes encouragements et ton enthousiasme. Ma chère Stef-chan, tu vois finalement j'ai gardé tous les moments entre nos héros, j'espère que tu as apprécié.  
Sur ce, à bientôt.  
**


End file.
